The present invention relates generally to window coverings, and more particularly to window coverings for arched windows. The invention also relates to window coverings that can be cut to customer specified sizes in retail outlets.
Different approaches have evolved to prepare window coverings to be of the dimensions needed to cover a particular window or other architectural opening. Window coverings can be custom ordered in sizes determined by an installer or decorator. While custom ordering can ensure the desired fit when handled by professionals, there is a necessary time delay to order and receive the product. Custom ordering also can be expensive.
Another approach used in retail outlets is to stock only a limited number of sizes of window coverings and custom cut a stock size to the size requested by the customer. So called “size in store” programs have become popular in home improvement retail outlets. For the typical covering used on a typical rectangular window or other architectural opening, the “size in store” programs have been straightforward and successful.
Providing window coverings for arched windows presents unique difficulties. The window covering has a fan-like appearance, with a single rail along the bottom of the completed window covering. Both the top edge and the bottom edge of the window covering material are connected to opposite end portions of the bottom rail, so that the material is opened fan-like above the bottom rail. A decorative plug or cover can be used to conceal the semicircular opening defined at the inner edge of the arch formed by the fan shaped material. Because of the difficulty in appropriately sizing and assembling arched window coverings as known previously, manufacturers commonly have handled these as specialty products that must be custom ordered in the appropriate size.
Further, since the outer edge of the fan-like shade is unsupported, with the only stability provided along the base of the arch window covering, it can be difficult to retain the material in the desired vertical position. Ceiling fans and other air currents can cause the material to flutter, and age and humidity can cause the material to sag. Accordingly, various clips and fasteners have been developed and used to secure the outer edge of the arch shade material in the desired position. Unfortunately, such clips and fasteners can be difficult to install properly and can be unsightly.
There is a need for a better system to retain an arched window covering in the desired orientation. There is also a need to provide arched window coverings in a more cost-effective manner.